geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cataclysm
Cataclysm is a popular Extreme Demon level by Ggb0y that was created in 1.9 and updated by llRiotll in 2.0. Description The level's main background color is black, with the colors of most of the objects being red or orange. Bloodbath, Aftermath, Sakupen Hell, and possibly Athanatos were inspired by this level. Gameplay The level starts off with a moderate cube, with a few tricks. It then turns into a double speed wave that has tight spaces, many size change portals, and rather awkward timing. This is normally considered the hardest part of the level. It then turns into an auto segment, briefly into a cube, after that "CATACLYSM / GGBOY" appears briefly on screen. After that is a triple speed ship with gravity portals and many invisible size portals that require very light tapping and good transition controlling to avoid death. It changes back into a mini wave at half speed, but is easier than the first wave as it is not double speed, albeit having even tighter spaces. The player then changes into a double speed ball that requires very good timing and jitterclicks, then goes half speed and goes through very tight spaces, with a few speed changes to try and throw the player off. The ball then transitions to a double speed UFO with many jump rings, gravity portals and tight spaces that require crucial timing. This UFO then transitions to a half speed rocket that requires straight flying, and also has jump rings and gravity portals; missing one jump ring results in a crash. The ship then transitions into a double speed cube that needs good timing, then turns into a half speed mini cube that mostly requires a little bit of mashing, before heading into the halfway section of Cataclysm, where the player becomes a ball that needs a little bit of jitter clicking and good timing. Gameplay-wise this is the easiest part of Cataclysm, however, the level becomes dark with the obstacles flashing intermittently and it becomes hard to see where the player is going, and switches to the cube and ship a few times before going back to a ball, which can throw off players not used to the section. The level then goes into Cataclysm's last two sections, which are a ship and a tight half speed wave. After this ship, the level goes into the last part of the level, which is a tight spaced half speed wave. Multiple players are known for crashing here, either out of nervousness and anxiety, or just screwing it up. After the wave, it goes into a robot section with a secret coin, and the level ends as a ship, with the well known area that says "GBOY", the creator's name, and "U NEED TO REST", finishing with "GG" and a two block space to fly through but requires to keep straight from flying as if there were spikes before ending. After that, a hall of fame of those who have finished the level legitimately can be seen and a message of Ggb0y admitting of hacking it and lastly thanking Riot for verifying the level and adding coins, from which the level ends. User Coins This level has 3''' user coins. * The '''first coin requires good timing. You must hit a blue orb, and you will get a coin. A teleportation portal will send you back on course. * The second coin is located at the first segment in the dual ship, fly in between the spiked area to get the coin. You will exit the little space and continue the level. * The third coin is located towards the ending. You must hit the last blue jump and you go through the gravity portal. While in it, tap because there is an invisible orb that will take you up to the last coin. Category:2015 Levels Category:Demon Levels Category:User Created Levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:2.0 Levels Category:Hell themed demons Category:Featured Levels Category:Hacked Levels